


Knife & Blood Play

by Sailor_Sweety



Series: Detroit: Become Kinky [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Sexy je crois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: Un jour, un kink.Deuxième jour, Knife & Blood Play





	Knife & Blood Play

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous ne vous sentez pas a l’aise avec un des kinks présents (titre des chapitres) ne lisez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal inutilement. Aucun chapitre ne sera lié entre eux pour que vous puissiez sauter à votre guise tel ou tel kink et profiter malgré tout des autres jours sans être perdu dans le fil !

**_ Knife Play (& a lil’ bit de Blood Play) _ **

 

On aurait pu croire que la préparation était le pire. Le plus ennuyeux avant la partie « fun » de la chose. Mais pour Gavin, c’était le contraire. C’était le plus excitant. L’appréhension augmentant son désire. Son sergent déjà au garde a vous. Et pourtant les choses n’avaient pas encore réellement commencer. Mais c’était aussi pour ça qu’il aimait Nines.

 

Nines était vraiment attentionné. Si d’apparence il avait l’air froid et sauvage, donnant l’impression qu’il s’en cognait de tout. Qu’il pourrait le saigner à blanc dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Mais non. Le RK900 était consciencieux.

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils allaient jouer à ce jeu. Gavin l’avait demandé et Nines avait été intéressé.

 

Gavin gémit frustrer. Il était allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il répondait amoureusement au baiser que lui donnait Nines alors que ce dernier passait des compresses d’alcool sur son corps, le désinfectant.

 

Les yeux de Reed s’illuminèrent quand l’androïde se redressa pour poser la compresse usagée sur la table de chevet et prenant le sachet toujours fermé, posé sur la table de chevet.

 

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

 

Nines s’assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Gavin. Si l’humain était entièrement nu, l’androïde lui, n’avait retirer que veste et chemise, uniquement torse nu. Et de sa position, Gavin pouvait l’affirmer. C’était la vue la plus érotique qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie.

 

Voir Nines enfiler des gants de latex, les faisant claquer sur la peau synthétique de ses poignets et déchirer le sachet qu’il avait avec ses dents pour sortir un scalpel a usage unique.

 

Nines faisait sauvage, dangereux. Quand il laissa glisser le scalpel sur toute la longueur de son bras. Il ne saigna pas, Nines n’avait coupé que les couches supérieures de sa peau. Mais la sensation glacée sur ses lignes brulantes le fit gémir, il gémit à nouveau quand Nines sourit fièrement.

Reed gigotta sous Nines, se positionnant mieux, son érection contre les fesses de son amant, son membres sensibles frottant contre le pantalon au tissu rugueux. Gavin ferma les yeux quand Nines déplaça le scalpel sur son torse. Si son homme n’était pas un androïde, maitre de tout ses moyens et qui ne pouvait perdre son contrôle et sa balance, en aucun moment il ne l’aurait laisser planter l’arme un peu plus profondément, faisant saigner sa nouvelle plaie. Gavin restait le plus immobile possible. Gémissant fort quand Nines déplaçait le scalpel sur sa poitrine. Tirant du sang, c’était des griffures, pas plus grave qu’une griffure de chat. Mais la sensation de danger était grisante.

 

Nines releva le scalpel et lécha son œuvre, sentir la langue artificielle, chaude et humide état excitante. Et rendait l’action de désinfecter la plaie tellement plus sexy. Oh dieux. Remerciez celui qui avait pensé à faire de la salive de Nines un désinfectant.

 

Gavin ouvrit un œil, il se souvenant les avoir fermés quand Nines avait commencé à jouer du scalpel sur son torse, pour voir ce qu’il avait dessiné. Il eu un sourire en coin, amusé.

Son androïde était un vrai romantique. Il lui avait dessiné un cœur, au-dessus du sien. Mais pas un cœur basique, classique tout en rondeur. Non, un cœur réaliste avec ses aortes et ventricule. Un véritable cœur. Ce qui qui était encore plus sexy.

 

Il sourit en coin, mais cette fois ci à l’adresse de Nines. Le mettant au défi de faire plus. Et Nines releva le défi. Il embrassa langoureusement son amant, avant de remuer son bassin sur l’érection de Gavin, le faisant se plaindre de désire.

 

C’est fièrement qu’il lui tira un couinement de plaisir quand il approcha le scalpel de sa gorge. LA simple pression du fer blanc contre sa gorge tirant une simple goute de sang, au niveau de la carotide, fit crier et jouir Gavin.

 

Nines se régala du sang sur la gorge de son homme, désinfectant la légère lésion. Puis il ronronna doucement au creux de l’oreille de Gavin toujours dans les rémanences de son orgasme.

 

« C’est toi qui fais la lessive, Gavin. Tu as taché mon pantalon. »

« …NINES ! »


End file.
